


Tell me that you love me.

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Closeted Character, I Love You, I Tried, M/M, Mevin, Secret Relationship, koose, underrated ship tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: Moose and Kevin have been dating for 3 months since their first kiss shared in the dirty school bathroom. However the fact that Moose is closeted is putting a strain on their relationship. Will they overcome it?





	Tell me that you love me.

Kevin and Moose had been dating for 3 months after they shared that kiss in the bathroom. Kevin felt slightly trapped as Moose was still in the closest but he understood his boyfriend's desire to wait to tell the school something so personal that he had been hiding for as long as he could remember. Kevin loved to be with Moose and he felt truly happy that he had found someone to be with. Joqauin was his last chance for that but it turned out that Joaquin wasn't as true as he had believed. Kevin sat in the cafeteria, along with Betty and Veronica. Moose sat along with Reggie across the hall and Kevin found himself looking over. Sometimes he felt as if their relationship was a rebound after the tragic murder of Midge but then he looked back at their history and there had always been something between them but they were both to scared to pass that line and start something new. Kevin felt butterflies when in the presence of Moose and he adored the boy but he certainly didn't enjoy the fact that he couldn't gush about him to anyone as it would risk a rumour spreading about their relationship. 

Betty and Veronica were speaking about their boys and Kevin sat and listened. Kevin blushed as Betty suggested that she should take Kevin speed dating to find him a man. Kevin needed to think of an excuse as he couldn't explain that he was already taken. Moose would be upset and Kevin would never want to out someone as it isn't his story to tell. He hummed and pretended to think about it. 

"Oh no Kev! Don't you dare make an excuse. You're coming whether you like it or not." Veronica chuckled, her hand hitting Kevin playfully on the shoulder. "Come on Kev! Put yourself out there or you'll never get a man!" 

Kevin pretended to cough. "I don't know guys.. I'm feeling a little ill. I don't want to throw up on a potential new love interest. Wouldn't that be so embarrassing," Kevin added an awkward chuckle. 

"You can't fool me Kev. I am an expert on telling whether or not Kevin is lying or not. You're coming with us girls and partying and then going on some speed dates. You'll get a man!" Betty smiled widely.

Kevin couldn't think of a way to say no. He just nodded and added a smile for clarity. He would just have to go along and pretend to be interested in at least one person. Kevin sighed slightly as the girls began talking again. He looked over at Moose who was laughing at something Reggie said. One girl was pretty close to Moose, her arm almost linked with his. Kevin stood up, getting some weird looks from Betty and Veronica. "I'll be back later, just got to do something," He smiled at the girls and grabbed his signature brown bag and walked off. He took a deep breath to himself and went outside of the school to calm himself. It was all a little much. Kevin watched some people walk around and his eye caught Cheryl and Toni holding hands openly on a table as they smiled at each other. Kevin felt a pang of jealously and looked down at his feet. He walked around the campus for a while, ignornig some looks he got from others.

"Hey Kev!" He heard Archie yell. 

Kevin turned around. "Hey Archie. What's up?" He faked a big smile.

"Thought you were hanging out with the girls this lunch? Why you out here?" Archie asked while holding a ball. 

Kevin came up with an excuse. "I just needed a bit of fresh air- you know. So I deciced to come watch you guys play for a bit."

"Ah alright! Well I'll get back to it then." Archie nodded over to Jughead and smiled, patting Kevin on the back. 

The bell went off a while after and Kevin made his way back to the locker as he forgot his science textbook. Kevin made his way over and saw Moose and his friends walking towards them. Reggie saw Kevin and walked over. He began making fun of Kevin a little, asking him to makeout and all of that. Kevin was friends with Reggie but the teasing really pissed him off and the fact that Moose didnt even stand up for him made him feel upset. Kevin grabbed his book and shut his locker and stormed off without saying anything. Kevin felt Moose watching him walk off but Kevin didnt care in that point of time. He felt angry. 

The school day finished quite quickly and Moose was trying to find Kevin everywhere. Moose had been feeling guilty recently over the situation with Kevin. He really liked Kevin and felt really attracted to him but he was just not sure if he was ready to come out incase there would be predjuice from his team. It was a guilt that Kevin said he shouldnt face as he should never feel bad for not being ready to come out. Moose saw Kevin at his locker and walked towards him and went to speak to him but was interupted by Betty and Veronica walking over. 

"Hey Kev! Ready for that speed dating tonight?" Veronica smiled. 

Moose's fist tightened and he frowned slighlty. Why in the hell was his boyfriend going speed dating? Moose gave Kevin a look and Kevin shook his head a little. Moose looked away a little and felt that familiar feeling of guilt tug at his heart. Moose pretended to look interested in the girls' conversation towards Kevin. 

"Uh yeah.. sure!" Kevin nodded, he looked up at Moose and wished to just hold his hand and tell his best friends that he was already in a relationship with Moose and he didnt need any help. 

Veronica smiled widely as she was looking forward for her best friend finally meeting someone he could be with as he deserved it so much. She wrapped her arms and Kevin, giving him a huge hug and then leaving with Betty as they were meeting up again in the evening. She spoke to Betty about how happy she was for Kevin and what a great guy he was.

As soon as Moose saw that the two girls were out of reach and could not hear their conversation, he instantly turned towards Kevin to speak to him about what just happened. Moose faced Kevin, Kevin's back up against the locker. He looked up at Moose with a forlorn look and desperation. Moose sighed. 

"What was that all about?" Moose asked, his football jacket hung across his shoulders. "Speed dating? A funny thought but I thought we were already together? Or do you not see it like that?" 

Kevin rolled his eyes and closed his locker. He put his books in his bag and looked up at the other boy. "Moose.. you know that I don't think of it like that. I tried to come up with an excuse but they were not having any of it. I had to do it to get them off my back. I'm not going to go on any of the dates. They'll be partying and I'll sneak away. If I could just tell them then none of this would happen." Kevin spoke quietly. 

"Come on Kev.. you know it's a touchy subject for me. It's harder for me to accept myself then it is for you!" Moose also spoke quietly to ensure no one overheard their conversation as they might spread some rumours or something. 

"You think it was easy for me? Just because I'm openly gay does not mean I haven't had issues coming out! I was so afraid to tell people I was gay because they could turn their back on me and just leave. Being a more sterotypical boy does not make coming out an easier process. Don't you dare take that away from me. I understand your need to keep it in, I understand that you don't want to come out yet. I'm ok with that. But you don't need to look the other way whenever I make eye contact with you in the cafeteria or laugh as some jock makes fun of me. You know what Moose.. I think we should just break up. Maybe this speed dating will actually be a good thing for me. I'll find someone who doesn't fuck me over." Kevin ranted as he went to walk away from the taller boy. 

Moose grabbed Kevin's arm to stop him from walking away.

"Kev.. please! I don't want to lose you. I'm sorry." Moose spoke, his eyes desperate. 

Kevin pulled his arm away and frowned. 

"Bye Moose." He stuttered over his words as he spoke because he began to have some tears form in his eyes. 

Moose watched the boy leave. He too had some tears in his eyes. He truly loved the boy but never told him as he believed it was too soon. He wanted to run after Kevin and apologise and tell him how much he meant to him. He had always had some sort of attraction to Kevin and now they were together and it was the happiest Moose had been and he had just lost everything. 

Kevin ran home while clutching his brown bag. He didn't go home straight away. He walked around the forest for a little while. He looked around at the place where he had found both Midge and Moose after the black hood had shot them. A flush of memories flew through him and he couldn't contain his tears any longer. He wondered why every boy that showed an interest in him was to leave either by an unseen circumstance or his own fault. His eyes were wet with tears as he eventually got into his house. It was dark and the girls were coming over in only two hours to pick him up to go to the club. Kevin truly wasn't in the mood. He could pretend he threw up but he already tried that excuse to get out of it in the first place. Kevin decided to sneak through the back into the kitchen. The sky was dark and Kevin set down his bag near a kitchen cabinet. He was hoping that his father had not realised his absence and was just sitting in the living room watching some television. Kevin, however, was not lucky as his father was sat down on the kitchen as he awaited his arrival. He sat in the dark as no light had been turned on in the house.

"You're late." His dad stated. The look of worry was covering his whole face. 

"Hi dad," Kevin tried to speak normally so that he didn't break down half way through his sentence.

"Where have you been? You normally walk home with Betty or Veronica and I didn't see you with them. They told me that you left straight after they did and that you should've made it to home by now. I was worried sick. Where were you? And don't lie to me boy.."

Kevin was silent. He could not think of anything to say. If he spoke, he would break down. He managed to muster up the courage to tell his father something little about what had been going on.

"I just..uh. broke up with.. someone and I'm just not dealing with it. I still love him.." Kevin managed to say.

"Oh son.. you need to talk to me about stuff like this. But that still doesn't answer my question. Where have you been?" Tom Keller spoke gently and got up out of his chair to face his son. 

Kevin stared at his father and didnt speak. His father was not keen about him going out into those woods as he still saw them as such a dangerous place to be. It would break his heart to hear Kevin had been going back.

"I just need to know your safe. Ok son? I hate it when you're alone out there. You know it's not safe out there." His father put an arm on his son's shoulder and told him it would be ok.

He took his son into a hug and let the boy cry on his shoulder. "It's okay son."

Kevin calmed himself down and got changed to go to the club with Betty and Veroncia. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He looked at his phone and Moose's contact. He read some of their messages and looked at his phone with sadness. He turned his phone off and slipped it into his pocket. 

They got to the club pretty quickly and partied for a while. Kevin pretty much faked the energy he felt. He laughed, a few sincere, and danced with two of his best friends and sang along to all the songs. The lights were dimmed blue and there were hot studio lights burning on the backs of everyone in the club. The girls noticed that the speed dating had begun and pushed Kevin towards the seats. It was LGBT+night so was catered for Kevin to meet other guys. He was very against the idea and tried to fight back a little but the girls got him to where they signed up with a lot of ease. 

Kevin told the person his name and noted his prefrence and was taken over to a few seats. He sat down and a muscular built man joined him. His name tag said "Dean." Kevin introduced himself and shook the man's hand. He was attractive. Dark hair and blue eyes. His voice was smooth but as he started really talking, Kevin pulled back quite a bit. The boy went on and on about everything Kevin hated. The boy asked for Kevin's number as the bell went but Kevin respectfully declined. 

Another man named "Alex" sat down and Kevin shook his hand immediatley. Kevin quirked his eyebrow as the boy got a bottle of hand cleanser out and washed his hand and chair thoroughly as he sat down. The boy apologised and spoke how he didn't like making contact with other people. He hated sititng down on chairs other people used. Kevin nodded. He wasn't really sure what was going on.

He went through another 10 people who all were awful and very strange. He began to understand why he resented this idea so much in the first place. Kevin's head turned backwards as he heard Betty and Veronica calling his name and cheering him on. They both then suddenly got very confused looks on their faces. Kevin tilted his head and shrugged. He turned around and the person who was sat across from him was Moose. 

"Moose?" Kevin couldn't help from smiling. "I'm so sorr-," Kevin began.

Moose cut Kevin off by placing their lips together. He grabbed Kevin's hand and held it gently. Moose pulled away and watched Kevin's face go from confusion to happiness to love. Kevin leant forward and caught Moose's lips in a more passionate kiss. They pulled apart and smiled at each for a while. Kevin stood up and pulled Moose of the table. They both paid for their speed dating experience and held hands as they moved to Veronica and Betty. The girls quickly asked what was going on and Moose explained the whole experience and told the girls and that him and Kevin had some catching up to do. 

Kevin and Moose sat down on a bench together. Kevin took Moose's hand and shivered a little bit because of the cold. Moose chuckled and put his football jacket over Kevin's shoudlers. 

"I'm so sorry Kevin. I never thought to tell you how much you meant to me as my boyfriend.. You mean so much to me and.. I love you Kevin." Moose told him. He looked Kevin in the eye with a small smile and hope that Kevin would accept his apology.

Kevin smiled down to his face and back up to Moose. His heart skipped a beat as Moose had just said I love you for the first time. 

"I love you too Moose. You shouldn't have to apologise. I overreacted. I thought that for our relationship to be validated that everyone needed to know but that's not true. It's important for you to feel comfortable. For both of us. I shouldn't pressure you into coming ou-,"

"I came out." Moose interrupted Kevin. "I told the football team and they all were cool with it. My mum was cool with it too but I'm not sure if my dad was but he'll come around." Moose smiled.

"Seriously? I'm so proud of you. I hope you didn't do it out of any pressure.. I love you so much Moose." Kevin looked so proud and moved in closer to Moose. 

"No. It was all me. I was preparing to do it for a while and I love you so much too. You mean so much to me. This better mean we are back together." Moose joked.

"Of course. I never really was going to let you leave yet." Kevin smiled.

The true shared a kiss and cuddled for a while before going back home to Kevin's house. They shared the night together and posted some 'offical' couple photos on every singe social media site


End file.
